


Christmas Present

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Christmas Present

You knew when you dropped to bed that he was lurking there, just under the edge of the bed. When you found that odd shaped egg at the curio shop you thought it was one of those ones your mother collected, the porcelain ones with the funny decorations. You had shoved it under the bed to hide it till Christmas, but something happened right around Halloween. That night when you went to bed with the left over candy you hadn’t given to trick-or-treaters, the cracking surprised you. You peaked under, seeing the odd squirming mass. You went to bed that night, expecting to wake up from this weird beer and sugar induced nightmare with a hang over and an odd story, not expecting to be wrapped up in deep blue tentacles. It had been a month of figuring out exactly what this creature wanted. It ate meat, needed to be sprayed with water, and was really good at getting deep in your ass when you needed the feeling. It was like the perfect sex toy. The first time you masturbated with it under your bed, it was determined to get you off in record time.

Now as snow came down through your window, you slid out of your warm pajamas as you crawled under the covers. You had gotten your mom a new sweater, much happier keeping the first present you bought her to yourself. You rolled over to your stomach as you feel the pressure of the tentacles slid under the thick blankets. It slid the smooth tentacles up your legs slowly as you shivered. You had already made sure you were prepped before you crawled into bed. You knew what it wanted, and you were more then happy to give. It wrapped a set of thick tentacles around your waist and pulled you up to your knees but kept wrapped around you. It kept you still as it slowly rubbed another writhing tentacles over each cheek. It stroked every inch with a slow warm tentacle, squeezing each cheek slowly. You’re surprised its going so slow. Usually it is deep in you, making you moan and pant, holding you down like your its toy. This time, however, you can feel it slowly move over each inch of you as you moan as it gently presses at your ass. It pressed and teased before moving back over each cheek again. You let out a whine as it spanks you lightly, feeling your skin, as if it enjoyed the heat of your skin after the slap.

You’re sure you’re about to die as it finally presses into you with a deep grumble from under the bed. It hadn’t made noise before but you aren’t too focused as if finally started to open you up, slowly thrusting as it smacked at your ass, feeling each slow thrust as it keeps you held still from the thick tentacles around your waist. It was slow, almost torturous as it continued to slowly thrust into you, stretching you to almost beyond your limit before pulling back, giving a playful spank and grope. It was long till you’re crying out, covering you sheets in cum. Its slowly rubs at your sore ass, the thick tentacles around you waist slowly pulling back. Oh were you in love with the monster under the bed.


End file.
